Incandescent light bulbs generate light when a filament wire is heated by a passing electric current. The filament wire is positioned in the center of a bulb and therefore the light generally radiates both in an upward direction towards the top of the bulb and in a downward direction towards the bottom of the bulb. Incandescent light bulbs are commonly used in a variety of applications. Incandescent light bulbs, however, may be less efficient and less effective than LED light bulbs, and are therefore commonly replaced with more efficient and more effective LED light bulbs.
FIG. 1A illustrates a perspective view of example known LED lamp 100. FIG. 1B illustrates a partial perspective view of the example known LED lamp 100 of FIG. 1A. LED lamp 100 has an LED assembly 102 positioned on top of a base 106 and is covered by a bulb 108. LED assembly 102 includes LEDs 104 for generating light. However, because LED assembly 102 is positioned directly on top of base 106, at the bottom of bulb 108, light generated by LEDs 104 may radiate in a generally upward direction, toward the top of bulb 108.